Tu Esti Totul Pentru Mine
by nakuney
Summary: RWBY College AU. Glynda Goodwitch was adamant about no romances for her at work. be it student or colleague. Rozalia Ruxandra is too much temptation. Glynn wants to say to hell with it. She is mine, and I am hers


I watched as she headed in the direction of my house, the rain had picked up and I wanted to watch it for a few. It was when I opened my blinds, that I saw her, and watched her anxiously. I saw her shiver as a chilly autumn breeze ruffled the nearby trees and bushes.

I felt anxious at first, had she found out where I lived, or was it a coincidence? I felt guilty when I realized she had no clue. If she knew where I lived, she would have stopped. But she walked past my house and to the bus stop that would take her back to campus. What disturbed me was that it looked like she was just going through the motions.

It took me a few moments before my concerns for her health overrode my anxiety. This pushed me to move and help her. If I could. I grabbed an umbrella and left my house. My heart clenching and my breath stopped. She is so beautiful. But she also was my student. I shook my head and tilted the umbrella over us.

"Ms. Ruxandra, are you alright?" I asked. She shook her head. Improper as it may be, she needed to get out of the worsening storm.

"Come inside, and we can talk." I said. My head gesturing to my house. She looked at it and I thought I saw her tense. She shook her head.

"I do not think that is wise. I will just wait for the bus back to the dorms." She said. I had to ignore the shiver her gentle Romanian accent always caused. Sighing, I could not just give up.

"Ms. Ruxandra this is the autumn rains, it will get very windy and cold. You could get sick." I said.

She sighs and her voice sounds defeated. "I don't care." Her hopelessness pulls at my heart. Just what happened?

"Well, unfortunately I do care." I replied hoping this would partially perk her up. It did, but restrained anger was in her voice.

"You care, huh? Right what about impropriety and all that?" She asked.

"I meant what I said last year. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you. It was just not the way you wanted me to care about you. I am your Professor, and as such I am responsible for your health, safety, and well-being. I do not think any of those do not apply in the current situation." I stated.

She sighs with irritation. "Don't bother Professor, it isn't worth it. I'm not worth it." With those two sentences I realized this had to do with her Girlfriend back home. She said much the same when she stumbled into my office a year drunk as sailor on leave.

"Stop. Stop this, please. Please just come inside. Rozalia, please just come in and we can get you dry and warm. We can talk over some hot tea. You still like tea, right?" I asked.

Her eyes widen at my casual use of her first name. She blushes at my hand that sits on her shoulder. I think I should pull away, but I just could not find it in me to do so.

Sighing again, but with defeat she says. "Fine, you win Professor."

The stoic expression that had been present before waivers when her fingers brush mine to take the umbrella. By the time she looks back at me my stoic expression has returned. Her height made it easier for her to shelter both of us beneath the umbrella better.

I feel a wave of nervousness as we enter my house. I had expected some sort of suggestive comment, a habit that she had taken to lately. I blamed her friend and dormmate Yang Xiao Long for it. But it never came, and I found myself wishing it had.

It hurt to see her so lost and broken.

We were removing our soaked shoes and socks by the door. Once again normally Rozalia would find some way to bring her closer to me, she didn't. I grabbed an empty laundry basket and placed our socks into it and walked her to a door in the hallway.

"There is the shower, towels and washcloths are in the linen shelves behind the door. I will find you something dry to wear. Please put your wet clothes in this basket. I will be leaving it outside the door. We'll talk and have tea while they are washing and drying. Ok?" She simply nodded and entered the bathroom.

As I stripped there in the living room and quickly put my clothes in the basket, I went into the laundry room and prepared the washing machine and grabbed two sets of clothing from the clothes in the dryer.

My pj's for the night were dry so I put those one and grabbed a simple blue t-shirt and a plain black pair of sweatpants.

I heard the bathroom door open slightly and saw her drop her wet clothes.

"Hey, I found something for you to wear." She stuck her hand out the door hiding herself from me.

"Thank you, Professor Goodwitch. I will be out shortly." She replied politely, I allowed the shiver to wash over me and I relished in it. I had never known a voice could sound so sexy with such a normal sentence.

I heard the shower start and grabbed the basket of wet clothes and the towels we had started drying off with.

As I began loading the washing machine, I remembered the last time she had been even remotely like this. It was a year ago, give or take a month. The self-loathing was there, but not like this, not to the point where she quite literally seemed apathetic to life or living.

The last time this somewhat happened, Rozalia had found out her girlfriend Ivory had cheated on her. I had overheard her speaking with Coco about it. I trusted her friends to help her through it, so I had said nothing.

I regretted that choice about three hours later. I was in my lecture hall gathering my things to go home for the day. Rozalia stormed in and made a beeline for me. She confessed her attraction to me, then boldly she kissed me.

I did not kiss back and slapped her. I told her the attraction was not mutual and myself stormed out of there.

That had been the biggest damned lie I had ever told. By the time that had happened I was already half in love with her. But, my morals of an ethical work environment flat out did not include being romantically involved with students or colleagues.

It was neither illegal nor against Beacon Universities rules, but for me, it is not something I am ok for me to do.

I had seen all the trouble that could come from those activities. My Father made sure of that. He never could keep his desires in check. Then again, my mother wasn't much better. They were great parents in general, they were great educators as well, except for their lack of restraint.

I sighed as I grabbed the last item of clothing, my mind bringing back that night. The night Rozalia kissed me. Even her drunk sloppy kiss set me body on fire.

It took all of my will to stop myself from kissing her back, to stop my hands from tangling in her hair, pulling her closer and demanding more. I shook my head before I went down that rabbit hole.

As I regained composure, I noticed the clothing in my hand, a pair of bluish green boxer briefs. These were definitely not mine. I really did like the color though; they must be hers. Why she would where those, I had no clue, but I did have the mad idea to steal them. I would simply tell her they got ripped up in the washer. Yeah, that would not work. I quickly threw them in and closed the lid.

The tea had finished steeping by this time and the biscuits should be warm by now. I set the washing machine to go and still thought of the boxer briefs. Where they hers in the sense she bought them for herself? Did they belong to a special ex? Was it left over from a one-night stand with some random man?

Rozalia was very clear in her being a lesbian. Maybe an experiment? I growled at myself and the now jealous feelings. What was worse is I began picturing scenarios of her with some random man. My thoughts were interrupted as the bathroom door once again opened and again my heart raced, my breath was stolen.

I began my oogling at her moving hands as they dried her long black hair, down to how her muscles flexed with the aforementioned drying. Then down her neck briefly to her generous breast bouncing with her movement.

I gulped as I could see her midriff, the shirt was slightly too short for her. From gently defined abs, I looked down to her decently sized cock as the sweats slightly highlighted it… wait her cock?

"Hey, thanks for the shower, I feel a little better already. Biscuits smell done." she said.

"Oh, right. Sorry, lost in thought." I said and turned to the kitchen once again surreptitiously glancing at her crotch. Yeah there was definitely a cock there, if the swaying in her sweats when she turned was accurate. She had a cock; the boxers make more sense. I blushed at a highly inappropriate image of me going to my knees in front of that bulge and making it grow.

"Ahem." Rozalia said. Apologetically, I handed her the plate of biscuits and tea pot.

"So, what has you so distracted?" She asked.

"You." I said without thought. Her eyebrows arched. I collected myself and got into my stoic mindset. "Well, not you specifically. The self-loathing and apathy. What did Ivory do now? You only get in this mindset because of her." I asked.

"Ouch. Right for the jugular. It will be easier if I show you." She said. "May I use your laptop? My phone got sort of broken, as in I threw it very hard into a wall." It was my turn to arch an eyebrow. "I promise I am calm enough to not break it, at least right now." I nodded and set the laptop on the table.

After I had typed in my passwords and turned it to her, she took a napkin and wiped her hands off before pulling some social media site I did not know or care about. The first thing I noticed was the change in Ivory's relationship status. Married as of this morning and not to Rozalia.

"She got married, but you two were in relationship?" I asked confused.

"Last year when she cheated on me, I forgave her and she promised it would not happen again, she just missed me too much. Since I am now in second year of college finding time to go home for a visit is a little better and the video chatting site was supposed to help. Read comments, is interesting." She was calm but there was venom in her tone.

"She was seeing him the whole time she was with you." She nods and I keep reading. Every comment getting crueler and crueler ending with the revelation that Rozalia had a cock and an accusation of being a rapist. I looked at her quizzically.

"Is true about cock, but not about rapist. Never forced myself on her. Never forced myself on anyone except you that one time." She said.

"It was a kiss Rozalia, a kiss after a confession. A drunk confession. Unexpected yes, but not malicious." I replied patting her hand.

"You don't think I am freak because of cock?" She asks.

"No why would it? It is not common, but I know sometimes people are born with both male and female parts. It doesn't change who you are inside." I said. She blushes and I almost let down my stoic face. I love her bright and beautiful smile.

"I messaged her, asked her why. I saved conversation on a cloud account. You read?" She asks.

I nod she pulls it up and she pushes a couple of buttons it had been in a different language but now it was in French, which I spoke and read fluently. "English, please it easier to read." She nods and then it appears in English.

With every sentence, I knew my stoicism was disappearing into horror, rage and then amusement to the end. At the end is when Rozalia finally stood up for herself.

"Wow, but is this why you were like you were when I first came up to you?" I asked.

"Partially, words hurt, there was more in social media page." She says suddenly shrinking into herself again.

"Show me." I demand. She nods and pulls up her personal page again hits a few buttons, and everything is translated into English again. The rage that built in me while I read all the nasty comments, accusations, which were several more men and women now.

"Do you even know these people?" She shakes her head.

"They are people in Ivory's social circle that I allowed to friend me. I have never met or spoke to any of these people." I read further and there were quite a few defending comments. Must have been Rozalia's friends.

"There are many more but is at end that broke me nearly." I read it and it disowned her as a family member.

"My younger half-brother. He lives in United States. Father's son with second wife. My mother and him divorce, when he cheated on her with half of the village. She tried to forgive, but found it was too much to forgive. She is happy now with first wife, my mom. So, birth mother is called Mama, stepmother is Mom." She says.

To twist the knife her brother had said she was worth nothing and hope she died horribly.

"Well, that would certainly break someone." I commented.

"Not what broke me. Remembering last year and my behavior towards you did. I know now you did not see it as forcing myself, but it was still unwanted affections. I know is not same, completely. But I still feel… guilty." She says. I noticed the more she talked the more her Romanian accent could be heard.

At this moment, I almost confessed that I had wanted her to kiss me literally since the first day we met. But I couldn't, it was improper and yet I was wanting to just say screw all that shit.

"I know it will take time, but I don't hold that against you, and you have nothing to feel guilty about. I did the same thing as you once." I said. Telling this story hopefully would help.

"You, no? Truly?" She asked disbelieving.

"True, very much so. I used to live in the United States, Boston, Massachusetts. I was in my senior year of high school. I was 18 and felt I may have a chance with my dreamy Spanish teacher. It was the first time I had ever had any attraction to a man." She looked at me her eyes widen.

"Is it so hard to believe I prefer woman?" I asked.

"Have you seen yourself, you are stunning. Apologies, but you are do you have any idea how many heads you turn daily? I figured men threw themselves at your feet in droves. I can't honestly say I have ever seen you with anyone though." She says.

"Well, currently I am not seeing anyone. But I also like to keep my private life, private. I also work quite a bit, and I don't believe in dating colleagues or students." I said.

"I remember. But go on. This dreamy Spanish Teacher what happened?" She asked completely interested in my story.

"Funny thing is, I cannot even remember his name. But at the time, I thought I was in love and he was my one, my knight, my prince, you know all those little girl thoughts when it came to love." We both chuckled.

"Anyways, it was the Winter Formal and I decided, I would confess to him and with a kiss he would be whisked away to be my date. So, the night of the dance, after school of course. I just needed some liquid courage and I was almost as drunk as you. My last period was empty, I always went home an hour early." She poured us some more tea which had gotten nearly cold.

"Anyways, much like you did drunk as a skunk I marched into his classroom. The room was empty, and he was occupied so I locked the door. As soon as he greeted me, I rushed to him told him I was in love with him, asked him to go to the dance with me and before he could answer I kissed him just like you kissed me." She blushes, apparently, she remembers the fervent kiss.

"Did he react like you did?" She asked with a smile.

"No, he didn't kiss me back and gently placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me away. He said he was sorry and that I was very beautiful, but he had a wife, he was my teacher and he was too old for me. Then he gave me detention for a week, to serve with the equivalent of Professor Port in the school." We both burst into laughter.

"I like Professor Port actually; you get used to the stories and it's a pretty clever way to see how well a student pays attention. But, in high school, that would have driven me mad as that hatter in that one book, with the bunny who has a pocket watch and runs around saying he is late." She says.

"Alice in Wonderland is the name of that book. Do you like that book?" I asked, suddenly wanting to know even more about her. She shrugs.

"It is a good book, but not one I like overly much. I like, and please don't laugh. Beauty and The Beast. I feel like it resonates with me. Due to my… well you know…" She looks down at her lap. I got what she was talking about. The buzzer for the washer went off.

"I understand, I still don't like you thinking of yourself in that manner. I need to put the clothes in the dryer. Would you like to sit on the couch and talk more. The rain is still going pretty badly, and your clothes aren't ready yet?" I asked she nods. I get up and she stands then I see her clearing the table.

"You don't have to do that." I said.

"I know, but I would like to." She replies I nod at her this time and continue what I was doing as I hear her washing dishes. I head to the kitchen and open the fridge. She took an offered drink, and we sat down on the couch and faced each other.

"Are there any other stories you like?" I asked referring to the Fairy Tale subject we were on. She thinks for a moment.

"Not that I can think of. What about you?" She asks.

"Hmm… Fairy Tales or books?" I asked.

"Both." She replies.

"I can't think of any Fairy Tales really, but I do like and now you must promise not to laugh." She nods.

"Paranormal romance mostly. Among my favorites are the Sookie Stackhouse novels and pretty much any Anne Rice book." I said. She smiles.

"I have heard and read both. Well, I stopped with Anne Rice after I read the Sleeping Beauty Trilogy. Finished Sookie Stackhouse too. But I find new author, I like her much more and have only read half of her works." She says. Her excitement draws me in and replaces the Sleeping Beauty imaginings I was having myself.

"Who?" I asked.

"Christine Feehan. I like her Dark series the most, but I think that has to do with my Romanian Heritage involved or inspiring it. I also like her Sea Haven series. Oh, and the Torpedo Ink series." She was so enthralled.

I had heard of the author of course, and had thought of puting her on the trying new author list, and now I am finding myself wanting to with a new sense of fervor.

"I haven't read anything by her, but I was going to check her out at some point." I said.

"I brought all of her books with me that I have. I could loan you one, which would you be interested in?" She asks excitedly.

"Tell me more about the series, so I can figure it out." I said.

For the next hour she described each series synopsis, and all of them peaked my interest, but magical women called out to me the most right now. "Sea Haven, I love magical women." She chuckles whole heartedly.

"Okay, I bring Drake sisters series to you Monday. Unless you want to meet on campus tomorrow." I consider it and what could possibly begin in the rumor mill, she appears to be considering it too.

"I will bring to your office before class starts, everyone else will be asleep still. This should hopefully stop rumors." She says.

"Thank you, I appreciate it very much. I really don't need to deal with the stuff my parents behavior forced me to deal with when I was younger. It is why I am so adamant about the separation of home and school life." I said.

"Will you tell me about it? It looks like the storm refuses to dissipate." She observes.

"I tell no one, you have my word." She says, and I believe she means it. So, I tell her about my parents and their wandering desires.

In the process of telling I found myself unerringly getting closer to her fame and by the time I had finished I was leaning my back against her as her arms had wrapped around my stomach. Even as embarrassed as I was, I didn't throw myself away from her.

"Dinner?" I asked nervously. A part of me worried she would misconstrue everything, but I also wanted her to.

"Dinner sounds good. You feel better now?" she asks.

"I do, umm… thanks…but…" I said haltingly.

"I know, teacher/student, I understand this more now, today stays between us and will likely never happen again. I am okay with this. Besides I need to take time to know me better." She says.

It hurts a little to me, but I had been the one to establish that boundary. It may very well be my biggest regret for the rest of my life.

We ate pleasant meal of grilled chicken, green beans and scalloped potatoes. The later two from a can and box.

We talked about other things, non-school related things. Out of character as it was, I could not help how much I enjoyed it. It was getting late and the storm had still refused to move on.

"I suppose you may have to stay the night then. I will go and ready the guest room." I said. She nods and is absorbed in what she was doing on my computer.

Which was sending messages to her actual friends from that awful social media site. She had told them her phone had gotten broken and to message her on a different site. Which Ivory had no part of.

"I think I will need to find a new phone tomorrow; do you know if the mobile stores are open on Sundays?" She asked as I came back in.

There was no thought on my part as I slid my hand over her shoulder and then leaned over her to type in the Mobile store that I knew was open. I heard her gulp and I became very aware of my chest pushing into her shoulders. She said nothing, neither did I, but I eased away politely.

"Professor, I cannot understand this site very well. It is all in French, and I am not far enough in your class to confidently understand this." She said.

"Oh, okay. Well, I can help you. You will still need to go in the store tomorrow. I have other engagements tomorrow. I suggest asking either Ms. Schnee or Ms. Belladonna to go with you. Or Ms. Nikos. Mr. Arc may be acceptable as well, they are nearly close to fluency in both reading and speaking French." I suggest.

I had shocked myself into even assuming I would have gone with her. I sighed; I was getting too comfortable with Rozalia. She did not comment on it.

"Okay, I will. Is there a way to preorder it and then just finalize it in store?" She asks. I scan the page and found the link for her to do just that.

She had asked me to help her find the plan and phone best for her. More than once my hands strayed to her back as we sat next to each other. She pointed at the screen drawing my attention when a few words she didn't know.

It took almost an hour to find the best plan with her, then another 30 minutes to find a phone she liked that accepted her chosen plan.

"All done, I have an appointment at 9. How long does it take to get there?" She asks.

"About 15 minutes by car, 45 for the bus." I replied.

She yawns. "Good thing my bike is done. Yang and Ruby finished it before last night." She says. I arched an eyebrow.

"They painted it for me after we finished restoring it. I hadn't had a chance to ride it since it was registered." She answers my unasked question. Unexpectedly, a yawn escapes my mouth.

"We probably should get to sleep." She says. I nod in agreement. It does not take us long to get ready for sleep Rozalia using the new toothbrush I had gotten but hadn't opened yet.

I know I should have felt some embarrassment and anxiety with her being in my bathroom.It had been easier with all the items we needed to brush our teeth. I was nervous at first, we had to go through my bedroom to get to it.

In all honesty, having her in the bathroom with me using the second sink, it made my heart warm. It was domestic, and I could not stop the images and daydreams of this being a usual occurrence with Rozalia. She was bold again and gave me a brief hug of goodnight and thanks.

I let out a sigh as she left my room to go to the guest room. Tomorrow, I would need to return to my somewhat stoic professor persona with her. I knew it would become full on by Monday, when we would have to have our normal student/teacher relationship.

* * *

I woke up from my amorous dream and instinctively put my hand on the pillow next to mine. It was cold, just has it had been all night. I turned over to my back, I just wanted to hold on to the fleeting images for a little while longer. I closed my eyes to see the images again.

"It began much as my day with Rozalia began. She wasn't crying though, she had just been standing by the bus, the rain began to pour. I once again had left umbrella in hand. There was no hesitation as she and I embraced, and her wet lips kissed mine chastely."

I had no idea what her lips actually felt like, but my fingers went to my lips at the fantasized kiss. I could hear the rain as plain as day from my dreams though their was no rain outside.

"I'm sorry I'm late honey. There was a traffic jam and then it started to rain. "I smiled at her and kissed her again.

"At least you are finally home, come on let's go in before it rains harder." She nodded but as we walked the first few steps a strong wind ripped the umbrella from our hands and it began to pour damn near freezing rain on. We both squealed and then ran the last 20 feet to our home. As quick as we could we entered our house.

As soon as we entered, we began taking our wet clothes off and shoes, a hot shower calling to us. There was a familiarity in our nudity together an excitement as well.

We barely managed to put our clothes in the washer and start it before we were attacking each other passionate kiss and touches.

With our lips continually locked we pushed into the hall bathroom, took a breath and turned the shower on to nice steamy temperature. Then I found myself in her arms and locked my legs around her waist her hard cock teasing my sex.

She clambered into our hall shower her feet steady on the rubber mat as she pressed my back to the wall. Her lips found her my nipple, my hands gripped her hair and I felt her cock enter me in a quick motion.

I had to stop there before I began to pleasure myself at the fantasy. What really touched my heart about the dream was the domestic things we were doing, cooking, cleaning, folding clothes, snuggling on the couch both of us a book in our hand.

Watching a romantic comedy and her spooning me on a slightly bigger couch then I currently had. It made my heart feel warm and full.

Tears began to form as the domestic images continued, brushing our teeth together. Curling up under the comforters as our naked bodies intertwined making slow and gentle love. Whispered words of Good night an I love you as we kissed once again and fell asleep together, my head on her chest. A glinting band of metal sparkling in the moonlight.

I began to cry, because it would never be, not only because roles in the college, but because I knew she would be leaving in 2 years' time to finish her education. Two years where I will be nothing, but her Professor and she would be my student.

She would find a lover one day, and she would be happy. I want her to be happy, but I wanted to be the one to give her that happiness.

I sniffled and rubbed the tears from my eyes, taking a few breaths I collected myself and washed my face. I left the room a fake smile plastered to my face.

I knocked on the guest room and there was no answer. I opened the door to see if she might still be asleep. The room was empty, the bed made and seemed devoid of any evidence anyone had slept in it previously.

I listened and all I heard was silence.

"Did she already leave?" I asked I went back to my room and put on my glasses and looked at my phone and was shocked.

"10am, what?" I looked to my alarm clock, flashing 12:00, the power must have went out for a bit last night. I sighed and went back the house now feeling far too lonely and big without Rozalia.

I felt a smile as I saw a fresh pot of coffee that had just finished due to the timer function on my coffeemaker. There was even a fresh batch of orange blossom scones waiting, yet there had not been a sign of any mess everywhere.

I saw the couch had a stack of folded clothes, and on the table was the outfit she had worn folded with a note on top of it.

"Hey Glynda,

So, it feels a little strange to refer to you as such, even on paper. Anyways, thank you for everything last night. I really enjoyed the time we spent together; I know it probably will not happen again. No matter how much we may want to. I don't think I have ever seen you smile as much as you did last night. It was beautiful and I wish I could see you smile like that more.

I will see you Monday.

PS. I want to tell you something, but you won't understand it and I will not be telling you what language it is in. If you want to know what it means, you'll have to find the answer yourself so:

Sunt indragostita de tine. Tu esti inima mea, sufletul si viata mea. Mereu si intotdeauna.

Just wanted you to know that.

Rozalia Ruxandra

Something in those words wrapped itself in my heart, I had no clue what it meant, but I wanted to. Even more I wanted to hear the words, preferably from her, but I would take what voice I could.

Somehow, I do not think she would willingly read it for me. I had lunch with Bartholomew, he was as knowledgeable in languages as I was, but he may now this one.

I drank a cup of coffee and ate a scone, which were delicious, I wondered if all her food would taste this good. I supposed I should take a shower, and I was drawn to the hallway bathroom my dream's remnants still with me.

But unlike my dream, there was no lover or even a rubber mat. Still that did not stop me from fantasizing and pleasuring myself or moaning her name at climax.

I had it bad for that tall, dark and stunning woman that took a deep root in my heart and soul.

I copied the phrase on another paper and secreted the not in my day planner. I had to leave now, to meet Bartholomew, it was a work lunch, we always linked our end of year projects.

His class and my class would do a project using French as the prescribed written language for whatever historical subject his students chose.

As usual, I was nearly 20 minutes early, the streets were pretty quiet, and I felt my heart spike when I caught a glimpse of Rozalia. I remembered all to well how her breast felt against my back, her arms wrapped around my waist and her cock pressing into my back. it was again one of those intimate things we unerringly did that we chose to not mention.

My mouth became suddenly dry, as her gazed turned my way and our eyes met. She smirked and winked at me. She pulled out her new phone, I liked the purple and black case.

I saw her typing something and with another smile. Blake came up to her and due to her lack of awareness ran into Rozalia a slight bounce had Blake almost fall.

Rozalia's strong arms balanced her.

She said something to Blake which had her chuckle and I could barely hear their words.

"Sorry, got lost in the book and my imaginations." Blake said.

"You mean your book and your not so innocent thoughts of Ruby, which are caused by said book you are reading right now." Blake blushed in embarrassment.

"Good point. Why did you stop, do you want to go into the café for lunch?" Blake asks.

"No, I heard of this pretty decent sushi restaurant, figured we could see how the French do sushi. I stopped because you were lagging." The woman I secretly loved says back, and I did. I loved her. I loved her so very much. I felt the sadness of what I had lost if just our day yesterday was any indication of what we could be.

My depressing thoughts were interrupted by a message alert, the number was unknown.

"Lubirea mea. I wanted you to have my number first. Thank you again for all your help yesterday. I like the new phone. Also, aratati frumos. No, not telling. See you Monday." I smiled a bit another set of words I needed to know the meaning of.

A few minutes later Bartholomew appears. We exchanged brief pleasantries and began planning out the final project. In the back of my mind though was that phrase from her note this morning and the saved text message. But I would just ask about the phrase for now.

"Bartholomew, I came across this phrase I read. The rest of the book was in English, but I am unfamiliar with this language, do you know it?" I asked, and hoped it was not embarrassing. I handed him the paper he looked at a few minutes.

"Hmm… I recognize this word I think, "Viata" probably butchered it. It is Romanian, it means life, I think. Oh, I know, there is this singer, she performs at Menagerie tonight. She sings Romanian songs, maybe she could help translate it. Sure, you could look it up, but it wouldn't be the same hearing it from a Romanian themselves." I arched an eyebrow.

"I am aware of your Ethics and morals, but it would coincide with work. The project, I wish to add music to it as a topic to write about or to present. I think it would be fascinating for our exchange students to change songs from their native languages to French. Quite a challenge too, whomever pick that category and presents something amazing will get an automatic A and some extra credit." I sigh, I can go with that excuse.

"As long as it is clear, this is in no way a date, or two friends hanging out." I said. He chuckles.

"Of course not, you know I prefer men anyways." I did not know that, but it was not that surprising in all honesty. I had seen how he looks at Dean Ozpin, but Ozpin was straight and happily married with four beautiful daughters. He looked at his watch.

"My apologies Glynda, I have an appointment to keep. Here is the address, meet me there at around 7:30 her show starts at 8." He writes the address on the bottom of the paper I had handed him.

I was a little irritated, though not originally where it was written, they were still Rozalia's words. He rushed out before I could get a word out edgewise.

I spent the rest of my day just preparing for this week's lessons, the phrase always in the back of my mind. Finally, at around 5, I typed into my translate app and had Romanian convert to English. My heart felt like it would burst.

"Sunt indragostita de tine."

"I am in love with you."

"Tue esti inima mea, sufletul si viata mea."

"You are my heart, my soul and my life."

"Mereu si intotdeauna"

"Always and forever." I began to cry and yet become frustrated.

She had confessed her feelings to me again and once again, I could do nothing to reciprocate them to her. Damn her! then foolishly I typed in her text message from earlier.

"Lubirea mea."

"My love." I felt the blush rising further up my neck.

"aratati frumos"

"You look beautiful." Damn her again! I growled, now how am I going to be able to face her in the classroom now.

Listening to each phrase again, I felt the anger dissipate slightly and lead into frustration. I thought she said she understood. Now, she has to push this on me.

I almost texted her back to give her a tongue lashing, not in a pleasant way. I had my hand poised over the reply button, then I took a deep breath and let it out.

Replying would just jump start casual conversations. No, I best not. I will speak to her in my office tomorrow.

I changed into a long-sleeved purple blouse and a long black skirt; black stockings covered my legs. I should be warm enough outside and cool enough inside.

Menagerie was a fairly popular night club at least from Thursday to Saturday. Sunday through Tuesday it was more of a lounge, so I was pretty sure there would not be many College aged people in tonight.

Wednesday and during the days Menagerie was a restaurant. How they managed to make that place into so many different places was beyond me.

I had eaten dinner there once on a date that ended in disaster. Cinder was beautiful, but crazy and pushy.

I have never been one to have sex on a first date. I came extremely close with her though; the passion and pull was overwhelming. It wasn't until her kisses and nips became harder and more painful then pleasurable.

I had asked her to be gentler, she had ignored me and said I would get used to it. I managed to push her away and slap her before telling no I wouldn't.

I left the hotel room and headed home. That had been the first time I met Rozalia, she had just come off the bus, she was having no luck asking anyone where the College is.

I had approached her. "Beacon University is on the outskirts of town, the admission office is here in town, that is this address. It is up the street a way, but it is closed tonight. Opens at 9am tomorrow." I told her in English, her French was atrocious.

"English, yes, Thank you. I speak English, but not to well." She had replied.

"You are welcome. Do you need any other directions?" I had asked.

"This place, is Bed and Breakfast, I stay there the night then go to admission." She said. I had immediately liked her voice.

"It is on my way home; I will walk you there. Where are you from?" I asked.

"Constanta, Romania. I have come to France to become Engineer and Personal Trainer. I used to be much bigger." She said.

I smiled, then the smile was wiped away, she would become my student, anyone going to Beacon would. I should discourage any overly friendliness. I finished walking her to the Bed and Breakfast.

"I would like to exchange numbers, maybe you can how me around town, help me settle in?" She asked. That had been the first time I explained Teacher/ Student relations.

I sighed again and entered the club and found myself unexpectedly surrounded by several Beacon Students. I almost turned to leave but soon the entrance became so packed I nearly got lost.

I breathed in relief when I saw Bartholomew by a table with a reserved seat for me and none of my students saw me as they were crowding up front. I felt a little anticipation, was Rozalia here too?

I found Bartholomew and quickly sat down and sighed in relief that none of the students saw me. Lest they start rumors of a romantic relationship with Bartholomew, especially if would hurt my Rozalia. I never wanted her to believe I made up that no romance at work belief.

My breath hitched, and my heart began beating against my chest painfully as the object of my affection walked across the stage.

She was wearing an elegant strapless black dress. It came to her feet and the expanse of her back was visible. My mouth felt like the Mojave Desert. If Bartholomew was paying attention to me, he would have seen the lust evident in my eyes.

Good evening one and all. If you are new tonight, then welcome. All drinks are half off tonight. If you have been here before, welcome back and know we appreciate the patronage of each and every one of you." Her voice had a somewhat husky stint and it had me blushing quite profusely and appreciate the low lighting.

"So, every week I get requests to sing songs from Romania. What I am going to do is play common rift in just about every Romanian song. Then perhaps show why I usually do not sing songs from my home country." She plays the clip and the beat is a bit irritating to hear. I saw more than one person cringing at the music.

"You see my point now. I love my country but the music at times leaves much to desire. However, there is one song, that I do love. In my language it is called "Lubirea Mea" in English that translates to my love. Or Mon Amour in French. So, tonight I will sing that song, because in truth mon amour is on my mind." She says and my heart stills and then begins racing again. I know she is talking about me.

The song begins and it has this beat that is faster than expected and she begins speaking Romanian and I melt, get wet and at the same time long to hear those words from her lips whispered in my ear in certain ways. But I listen intently wishing I spoke Romanian even more now.

The song in itself was mesmerizing as the way she swayed as she sang it. It felt that there was sadness, regret and yet so much love still. She stared into the audience and her eyes settled on me and immediately even more love was pushed into her voice. By the end of the song I was damn near in tears.

I was barely being able to mask my own pain and regret of having to pass up such a beautiful love. I could have sworn her eyes echoed the same pain and regret.

As I looked around the room many people had that same look, her voice having touched all of them. She excused herself for a few moments her breath hitching when she spoke.

By every god that existed and ever had I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to wrap every bit of my heart, body and soul around her. Five minutes passed and she graced the stage again.

"My apologies to everyone tonight, I had not expected to feel that song so keenly. So, now in order to help attempt to change the mood hopefully. "Tir na nog". In Irish mythology Tir na nog is an otherworld. It roughly translates to land of the young."

She nods at the band and lively tune begins to play, but all I see is her hidden pain. I hated myself then.

"Apparently, love songs will not leave my mind any longer. So, for my next song, it is a beautiful song, sung by a beautiful woman who passed before her time. She is a legend in the music business. So, I would like to sing "I wanna run to you" by Whitney Houston."

Once again as she sang my heart ached and I wanted her to run to me and I would never let her go. Her eyes have not left where I was sitting either. She is beginning to make it damn near impossible to resist her.

She smiles and the audience thanking them for their kindness, the applause is defining. "Thank you, Thank you. In a rare treat tonight, the house has allowed me to sing an extra song, provided it be in French. I spent the week listening to several French songs and one consistently tugged at my heart and after several, and I mean several playthroughs. I decided it would be what I sang. So, without further ado, I present Pas Sans Toi."

I felt that heart stopping and breathtaking feeling. I knew this song; I loved this song. Most of it was also how I felt about Rozalia. Then her eyes were once again on me and no one else at least I hoped I hadn't misinterpreted that gaze in my general direction.

I gulped and by the end I was hot, wet and needy and I would wait for her. For as long as it took. She is mine and I am hers.

I felt myself grow nervous at what I had decided to do.

I would tell her exactly how I feel, and I would vow to be hers one day. I said goodbye to Bartholomew and left the club before the others did. Once in my car, with my hands shaking indent her a text message.

"Come to my house tonight as soon as you can. We need to talk. It is important." Letting out a shaky breath I head home.

Anxiety took hold and now I had wished I had not sent that impulsive text. I found myself hoping she wouldn't show up. If she did there was no turning back.

I had worked myself into a frenzy of nervousness. Would she come? Would she not? For what felt like the hundredth time my heart and breath stopped as heard a quiet knock, unless I imagined it. A text proved I had actually heard it.

"Professor it's cold. I am outside."

Immediately after reading that my heart kicked into over time as I rushed to let her in. I pulled her in as soon as I opened the door wide enough. She was still wearing her dress and her skin was ice cold.

The rational part of my brain shuts down as I push her against the closed door and kiss her passionately a loud moan encourages me to kiss her more. Until unfortunately the need for air stops it.

"Umm…?" She asks.

"I love you Rozalia. I always have. I don't want you stop being a student here, but I promise when you are ready and I am no longer your professor, I will be yours and hopefully you will still want to be mine then." I said.

Her eyes widened. Her hand touches my cheek "Lubirea mea. Did you not hear the songs of my heart this night. I am and will always be yours." She says her hands cupping my cheeks.

" I know we are meant to be. I will remain at this school for the rest of the degree program I signed up for. After, I am going to United States to finish my degree. We shall revisit the topic of our future after you are no longer my Professor." She kisses me deeply; she pulls away after a few moments.

"I love you Glynda with all of my heart, soul, mind and body. Every breath I take is for you and filled with love for you." She says. I kiss her passionately again breathlessly I say to her.

"Make love to me, for just this night, make me yours. Here tonight I am not Professor Goodwitch. I am just your Glynda." I said.

"It will make the waiting so much harder to bear. But bear it I shall and have this night in my mind and I will cherish you and us. The memory will help on the lonely nights." She says her lips claim mine again and in a passionate haze we travel to my bedroom.

She moved surprisingly well in her dress.

My back hits the wall and our hands are a flurry of movements and before we know it our clothes are shed her hard cock presses against my stomach as her mouth ravished mine. It feels to fast; I want to savor this moment.

"Rozalia… Rozalia…" I begin to chant her name but then I surprise her and flip our positions. Words are lost, so I use my body to tell her what I want with slow lingering kisses and touches. She shivers and gets the message because she herself slows down and mirrors my pace.

She sits up me still on her hip, her cock presses the crease between ass and pussy her mouth finds my hardened nipples and her hands explore my breast. I press her to the mattress and glide down her body her breath hitches as my mouth begins to lavish attention on her cock and I engulf it in my mouth.

My tongue rakes over the underside of her cock as my mouth sucks it greedily. Her hands tangle in my hair and I feel steady pressure. A swirl of my tongue and pop from my mouth as I release her cock to breathe.

In that moment in a move of strength I didn't know she was capable of she turns my body so that my pussy hovers over her mouth.

With a gasp of pleasure her tongue begins to swipe eagerly and quickly over my folds and her tongue stabs and swirls as she reaches my clit. I get lost in the sensation a gentle swat on my ass.

"Get back to it woman. "I grin and reclaim my prize. I stop again as fingers enter me and begin pumping all while that glorious and talented mouth keeps working on my pussy.

With all the new sensations I double my efforts feeling my impending orgasm rising to the surface. She too doubles her effort. Her balls tighten and clench as her cock pulses and swells. At the same time my pussy clenches and not a minute later simultaneously we explode into each others mouth.

I feel her tongue swiping and feel her sucking and hear her swallowing my juices. Not to be outdone I clean and swallow her hot seed and it tasted quite delicious.

I turn and crawl back up to her face and kiss her with my lips our combined tastes making an addictive flavor and revving us both up again. She flips us over again and is on top of me now. I feel her cock pressing into my thigh.

"Condom? Contraceptive?" she asks strained.

"I'm on birth control. To regulate me." She nods and kisses me pouring all her love into it.

I feel the head of her thick seven-inch-long cock at the entrance of my pussy. She looks into my eyes seeking permission. I nod and slowly she pushes into me. She waits until I adjust before pushing more of her inside completely. Another couple minutes and she begins a slow and languid pace.

She nearly pulls all the way out if my overstuffed pussy and pushes back in one long thrust. "Faster please." She shortens the thrusts and maintains a steady medium pace my legs wrap around her thighs pushing her deeper wanting more of her.

There are lines of strain in her face and it is beautiful. She tries so hard to go slow and give us a long session of love making to remember and get us through until we can be completely together.

With a nudge on her shoulder and a gentle roll of my hips I regain top position. She smiles gratefully and allows me to ride her at my leisure, but soon my need to cum again hastens my pace slightly.

She sits up and buries her face in my breasts lavishing them and my nipples with attention. Soon, I feel my walls tighten and clench as I cum. But I want more. "More. Harder my love." I say.

Once again, I was on my back and she had pulled out previously to adjust to a new angle. With a quick movement she is hilted and her balls slap against my ass. With another love filled kiss she begins to fuck me hard and fast until with a loud shout she cums. The hot rush of fluid pushes me to another orgasm and another as I feel full to the brim with cum.

We lay together our bodies pressed she shudders more and regains some breath before slowly pulling out of me. She falls to my side and immediately I lay my head on her chest, and then an arm and leg over her body. I turn my face to hers and relish a loving kiss.

"I love you Rozalia." She kisses the top of my head.

"I love you too Glynda." I fell asleep with her fingers lovingly stroking my hair.

* * *

The alarm awakes me from my blissful sleep, a dream of making love to my Rozalia lingering on my mind her taste on my lips. I feel warmth next to me and nearly squeal with joy. It had not been a dream.

She stirred awake and tempted me to the shower both of us forgetting the one-night rule as she fucks me quickly in the shower.

Breakfast is a quiet affair, but we still need to talk at least agree on how we interact at school for the remainder of her time there.

"Lubirea mea. We shall act as we always have. We can do it. We will just have to think of our time last night and this morning as a dream. Yes, it will be very difficult for us. I want you to know that this morning and last night meant everything to me. I will wait for you too." She says. Luckily, we were able to part with a kiss and the luck to not be seen.

Time passed, and we maintained the illusion that we had not made love, we had agreed that when she was technically out of school, we would at least text each other. We used terms of endearment only and had set our phones up to block caller ID. Of course, we missed each other in the sense of an actual relationship outside of school. Then summer came around and I spent two glorious months, with her in Romania as my girlfriend and lover.

It proved harder to keep the distance between us that we needed to appear not in love with each other. We even temporarily "broke up" when school began again. It became harder as love appeared to blossom all around us. Those in her dorm room finally being brave enough to confess their feelings for each other and relationships blossomed yet Rozalia and I ached with the longing of being as the others.

Rozalia was in her last year at Beacon, and it was during the autumn rains again where once again we gave in to our desires and hearts and made love right in my office while everyone else was out on a date. I could still feel the desk pressing into my stomach and chest as she fucked me so hard and so good that I was sore the rest of the weekend. Lovingly she would sneak out to my house and care for me.

With a sigh and kiss goodbye we once again pretended we didn't love each other. Somehow, we managed to keep our semi relationship a secret all throughout her degree program at Beacon. That summer we went to my childhood home in Boston, Massachusetts. She was beginning her final degree program to become an engineer at MIT. She even rented a flat near the school to live and where I could visit her as her official girlfriend.

Her friends had been shocked to learn of our relationship and how long it sort of went on. But they accepted the reasoning behind. They had even more respect for us because they could only imagine how hard it would have been to love their partners, know their partners loved them as well. To not to succumb completely regardless of the circumstances, seemed impossible to them. Their respect was slightly misplace because we had our secret trysts every once in a long while. But they didn't need to know that.

Then just as we promised once her education was complete, she returned to me, finding a job in the same town as Beacon. Yet as happy as I was, I still longed for two things, for her to be my wife and for me to be the mother of her children. I sighed as I waited for my lover to come and pick me up for our date.

"Excuse me Professor. There is someone in your lecture hall. I don't know who she is." I thanked the student and headed to my lecture hall to find my love waiting for me sitting on my desk and leaning back sexily in a burgundy dress that was strapless, exposed the curve of her spine but the dress came only to her knees.

"Hello, Lubirea mea. Care to revisit our past?" she smirks. My eyebrow arches and my mind immediately goes to the one and only time she had fucked me behind my lecture hall desk when she came to visit for winter break in her second year at MIT. She knew what I was thinking and if the bulge in her dress was any indication remembering it fondly. "Not that memory, but we can revisit it shortly." She says

I was wracking my brain trying to remember any other pleasant memories I had of us in this lecture hall. She caught my look of confusion. Then chuckled. "Lubirea mea, when and where did we first kiss?" she offers a helpful hint. My eyes widen and the memory of an 8 year younger and very drunk Rozalia surfaces.

She sees my look of realization. "Yes, my love. I remember that kiss fondly. So, now I come before you again vulnerable and wish to tell you. That you are my heart, my soul and my life. Always and Forever. I ask you now if you will give me always and forever?" She gets on one knee.

"Te vei casatori cu mine?" she asks.

"Yes Rozalia. I will marry you. I will give you always and forever." She smiled and placed the ring on my finger. We kissed and you damn well better believe we made love behind my lecture hall desk again.

Four years later.

I look out the window during the autumn storms as a gorgeous woman with dark hair got caught in the rain. Squeals of small little voices said "Papa" in Romanian. My love rushes in, before she can get up from taking off her shoes before two little bodies dog pile her. Our two-year-old twins chatter at her incessantly in Romanian. Then she grins and sends the two-year-old twin boy and girl to tackle me.

A slightly more sedated set of twin boy and girl hug their papa and kiss her cheek before grabbing a couple of the light shopping bags. She is still as beautiful as the day we met; my breath stops as her gaze locks onto mine. Her smile makes my heart flutter and race. "Lubirea mea." I kiss her hello.

Her arms wrap around me her hands settling on my tummy. She kisses below my ear and whispers. "Sunt indragostita de tine. Tu esti inima mea, suffletul si viata mea. Mereu si intodeauna." I turn into her and kiss her lips and reply.

"I am in love with you too. You are my heart, soul and life as well. Always and forever." She smiles and kisses me again.


End file.
